Cherna Mouse
Summary Cherna Mouse is a magical girl in Arc 2. She's innocent, but also stubborn and selfish, trusting and following only those who have power, instead not sharing anything with those she deems weak. In reality, Cherna is an extremely rare case of a magical girl whose identity isn’t a human, but an animal; Cherna Mouse is a hamster that overcame all odds and obstacles to the point that her magical potential allowed her to become a magical girl. She cares very deeply for her family of hamsters, and desires nothing more than to make them happy. Her hamster name is Tama and she is owned by Nonako Miyokata. During the events of Restart, she's part of Team Bell, alongside Lapis Lazuline and Melville, whom she respects because of her power. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C normally or by screaming when she's huge, At least 8-A with non-exhaustion-inducing enlargement, Far higher with exhaustion-inducing enlargement Name: Cherna Mouse, Cherny Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Hamster, Magical Girl, Child of Cranberry Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Comparable to Snow White), Thrown Weapon Mastery via her Sunflower Seeds, Proficient in CQC, Size Enhancement, Sound Manipulation via loud howling, Telepathy with other hamsters, Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low Regeneration; Can heal deep wounds, broken bones and broken teeth; most wounds will usually be healed after de-transforming), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to Air Manipulation (no matter where or how fast she moves or fights, she won't be hindered or slowed by air resistance) and Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects) Attack Potency: At least Building level normally (Even regular magical girls can block attacks that can destroy buildings and can damage each other) or by screaming when she's huge, At least Multi-City Block level with non-exhaustion-inducing enlargement (Scales to Melville), Far higher with exhaustion-inducing enlargement (Her strength is proportional to her size. Cherna has the strongest raw physical strength of any non-elite magical girl. She literally stomped and squashed Pfle's tank. Stated by Melville that, in that state, Cherna was way too much for her to handle) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 normally, At least Class 10 with enlargement (Her strength is proportional to her size) Striking Strength: At least Building Class normally, At least Multi-City Block Class with non-exhaustion-inducing enlargement, Far higher with exhaustion-inducing enlargement (Her strength is proportional to her size) Durability: At least Building level normally, At least Multi-City Block level with non-exhaustion-inducing enlargement, Far higher with exhaustion-inducing enlargement (Her durability is proportional to her size) Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue (moreover, she doesn't need to eat or to sleep) Range: Standard melee range at base, Up to 10 meters of reach in melee and over 3 kilometers with screams with non-exhaustion-inducing enlargement, Several dozen meters of reach in melee with exhaustion-inducing enlargement Standard Equipment: Unlimited ammo of large sunflower seeds (work as thrown weapons) Intelligence: Quite low. She's innocent, but very stubborn and reactive during fights Weaknesses: Growing over 30 meters tall will tire her proportionally to her size beyond that threshold. None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into human and loses all the magical girl advantages. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 5/5 *'Durability:' 5/5 *'Agility:' 4/5 *'Intelligence:' 1/5 *'Mental Strength:' 2/5 *'Magic Experience:' 4/5 *'Self-assertion:' 4/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 4/5 *'Magical Potential:' 5/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 5/5 Size Manipulation: Cherna’s magic is to increase her size to huge proportions and with not any known limits. Her strength and durability increase proportionally to her size. Up to 30 meters tall, Cherna won't suffer from any exhaustion, but she will tire out if she stays too long in a size above that threshold, proportionally to how large she becomes. Her highest size seen is over 250 meters. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Sound Users Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Animals Category:Tier 8